lotlfandomcom-20200213-history
Backgrounds
LotL is a 2D point-and-click adventure game. It consists of an animated 2D character moving over a 2D background. Most, if not all of these backgrounds appear to have been taken from other commercial games. It is a misapprehension by some that LotL contains realtime 3D art and that the plagiarism in question could be explained in the same way that the Stalker plagiarism scandal was resolved. This is not the case. All of the background in LotL are static images. Thus, all that the artist needed to do to create them from another game's assets was to play the game and take a screenshot, then manipulate that screenshot in Photoshop as necessary. Some backgrounds contain assets from more than one game. The screenshots below are listed by the game from which the original art appears to have been taken. If a screenshot contains art from more than one source, it is noted. Diablo II Many backgrounds in LotL contain small images that have been pasted on in Photoshop to make the screenshots look more macabre. One such image is the Wall of the Eyeless -- a shield item from Diablo II. Another is the Full Helm used for uniques in Diablo II which can be seen in the screenshot to the right of the character, only somewhat vertically compressed. Enclave Limbo of the Lost Enclave Morrowind This background contains elements from the Orcish Armor set in Morrowind, plus a recoloured glass staff, a recolored daedric shortsword and a nordic battle axe. Oblivion Note in the first set of images that the portrait on the wall in the background is exactly the same since this is nothing more than a screenshot of castle Skingrad in Oblivion. However, since the programmer of Lotl wanted to allow the torches to animate, he clone-stamped out the fire from Oblivion and superimposed the much-overused fire gif -- scourge of 90s websites. ; LotL ; Oblivion ; Awaiting comparison shots Painkiller Limbo of the Lost Painkiller ; Awaiting Comparison Image The following are from the beginning of Painkiller's Battle Out of Hell expansion: 9jyv9IJaecE the first minute of this video shows their location. Return to Castle Wolfenstein Limbo of the Lost Return to Castle Wolfenstein ;Awaiting Comparison Images Thief III (a.k.a Thief: Deadly Shadows) Limbo of the Lost Thief III ; Awaiting comparison images. Unreal Tournament 2003/2004 Limbo of the Lost UT2k4: DM-Helmsdeep Limbo of the Lost UT2k4: ONS-Urban Limbo of the Lost UT2k4: DM-Aristocracy Limbo of the Lost UT2k4: DM-Purisma Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines This is where you first enter the Plaguebearer sewer map. Limbo of the Lost Vampire: Bloodlines ;Awaiting comparison shots Weta Collectibles This background contains an image of the Weta Collectible Ringwraith bust from Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings movies. NVidia Smoke in a Box tech demo http://www.nzone.com/object/nzone_boxofsmoke_home.html Unconfirmed/Disputed These images are suspected to originate from UT2k4. Map name unknown. These images are suspected to originate from UT2k4. They use assets from ONS-Urban but in a configuration not visible in the map. Unknown The following images are all taken from the bonus DVD or the game itself and are awaiting research into their origins. For anyone looking for additional images, this thread at RPG.net has zillions. This is from unreal 2.